


Found

by JamieBenn



Series: Hidden [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Gen, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieBenn/pseuds/JamieBenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They found his diary under his bed. He had been hiding it there for months, because they didn't like people keeping diaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't read if you are triggered by mental institutions.

They found his diary under his bed. He had been hiding it there for months, because they didn't like people keeping diaries. They thought that it was bad for their mind. They thought that because they were mental patients, they weren't allowed to try and find their sanity. Sure, he had been diagnosed with a delusional disorder, but did that really mean that he was allowed to lose his humanity?

He had almost wanted to scream when they found his diary. He knew that it wouldn't help his case. They said that he was telling lies. They told him that his friends were not werewolves. They even tried to tell him that Scott didn't even exist. They told him that everything that he wrote within his book was wrong. But he couldn't be wrong. He remembered everything. He remembered when they'd found that girl in the woods, and when Scott had been bitten. He remembered it. He wasn't delusional, like they tried to tell him. They even tried to tell him that his father was dead.

His father couldn't be dead. If his father was dead, then he would have gone crazy. What would his dad even die from? A bullet wound, probably. He'd die from the blood loss. Stiles tried to shake the image out of his head.

He was sitting in a chair at the mental hospital's psychiatrist waiting room. They expected him to whine about all of his problems to the man, even though he knew that that wasn't the best of ideas. They'd actually think that he was crazy. Then, he realised. It was probably best if he just pretended that he had been crazy. Maybe he should just pretend that he'd succumbed to himself. That now, he realised that he was lying the whole time.

“O'Brien!” Stiles had to remind himself that that was what they had been calling him. He had to remind himself that he had to reply to the name Dylan O'Brien, now. They told him that that was his last name. That he'd never had the name Stilinski in the first place. When they'd told him that, he had simply supplied the question, “But what is a Stiles?” He had found humour in the question. He remembered the girl werewolf, Erica, saying it to him in his dreams. They weren't his dreams, though. They were his memories. Apparently inside jokes were not the humour of the mental hospital staff.. That was the first time that they'd locked him up in isolation. All for laughing too much.

But now, now Stiles had the opportunity to make himself appear like he was sane. He had the ability to make him appear as though he was like everyone else. Like he didn't have these thoughts. It was easy, right? Because a crazy person cannot pretend to be sane, but a sane person can pretend to be crazy. Wouldn't that mean that he was sane? If he could pretend to be sane?

He stood up on shaky legs. They'd tied him to his bed for two days after they found his diary. They wouldn't let him even step near a pen or paper. They wouldn't let him do anything. They even fed him my hand, and when he'd refused, they had forced it down his throat.

The door to the psychiatrist's office was a plain door, made out of some kind of tropical wood. He could tell, because there was almost no tree rings. He laughed. It was one of those useless facts rooted in his head from strange internet research. One thing that might be useful, however, about the door, was the psychiatrist's name. 

His name was Ian Bohen. But one thing was strange. When Stiles opened the door, he saw Peter Hale.


End file.
